marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Huntsman's Staff
Taking pity on him the all-father of the Olympian Pantheon rescued Cephalus from Tartarus wherein he was made to be the ultimate tracker in his employ. Properties The particular weapon of choice utilized by Zeus's Huntsman, bestows him with a unique cadre of supernatural powers not of the mortal world. While it seemingly can be destroyed for a time it will reform and return to its owners hand. *'Summoning/Banishment': Through the chanting of a rhyme pertaining to the desired creature. The staff can call forth or dismiss any manner of beasts and monsters out of Greco-Roman legend; creatures such as the likes of the enchanting Sirens, Polyphemus, Scylla and Charybdis. Even the fiery Menoetius, one of the titans of old would heed his summons. *'Energy Projection:' Cephalus's staff could discharge various forms of dynamic force which he could use to varying effects. Ranging to concussive force that'll knock even the toughest of enemies to the floor or levitation in which he used against the avengers. *'Targeting': Cephalus never misses a mark with his lance. In or out of his hands the weapon can bend, twist or curve around targets or in mid-air in order to strike an enemy he has designated as his mark. *'Dimensional Travel': The spear enables its wielder to move to and from any point on earth between there and Olympus, allowing Cephalus to move between different points of existence at will. *'Divine Siphon': Said weapon can drain or diminish the power of an Olympian or individuals powered of Olympian presence. This occurs when the staff touches the individual its wielder wished to effect, draining them of their strength to resist. *'Form Change': By shifting the substance of his weapon, Huntsman could give both it and himself various powers and abilities. By changing it to light form it could fly about in the air guided only by his own thoughts or physical motion, and by thralling it in Hades Hellfire. He could ride along a massive column of flame projected by it or hurl the fiery polearm as a high density energy wave that could stun his foes. Conjoined Properties When in the hands of its master, The spear gave Cephalus a great many physical and mystical enhancements that are unique to him. *'Divine Empowerment': The Spear gave Cephalus augmented physical capabilites akin to any Olympian God. Such as augmented physical abilities pertaining to strength, speed, reflexes, etc. *'Weapon Recall': If he needed to, The Huntsman can easily require his weapon in the event it were to leave his hands. Useful for drawing it back in case it slipped or was launched a great distance. *'Illusion Projection': Even while separated from his mystical lance, The Huntsman still has powers derived from it, more specifically he can conjure convincing 3-D holographic projections that seem real to the naked eye. The illusions appear to also have a psychosomatic effect taking grasp of the mind inducing whatever The Huntsman wants them to experience, such as asphyxiation. *'Fear Inducement': Cephalus could instill great terror into the hearts of any Olympian he came across. This effect worked just as well on those who drew power from Olympian sources such as Trey Rollins. | CurrentOwner = Huntsman | PreviousOwners = Eos, Zeus | Notes = * As the spear was his power source, The Huntsman was vulnerable if he were to lose it. * Cephalus's staff/spear had been broken once after fighting the Sub-Mariner, yet it somehow was reformed again a few issue later. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Olympian Items Category:Magical Blades Category:Power Bestowal Category:Staffs